User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 100-91
Top 100 100. Meganium Music= National Park Now to clarify something Meganium is my least favorite Johto Starter of the Gen 2 series. But at the same time I can appreciate and respect what the creators did. While most starters are attack oriented, Meganium is different in that it’s more defense oriented with base stat totals of 100 and it certainly helps when building a team. Meganium’s appearance is that of a sauropod two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther The leaves around its neck when it was a Bayleef and now sprouted in a large pink flower with a central pattern of yellow and tips of white. These very petals also release aromas that have the power to put anyone around it at ease and by just breathing it can resurrect any grass or plant that was burned, frozen or what have you. A Gardners’s best Friend am I right? This also makes Meganium come off as some peacemaker and a pokemon that doesn’t like war. In battle it can serve as a good wall/support, with Reflect and Light Screen to strength it’s defenses further and allow to surrive against Fire and Ice types that people will try to use on it and use Leech Seed and Sythesis to restore it’s HP. It doesn’t end there it can even be a good a special attacker with moves like Energy Ball and Solar Beam. It can even use Earthquake for Fire Types and Dragon Tail to force switchouts if necessary. In the long run it’s hard to use, but very worth your time as it has excellent coverage over many gym leader’s Pokemon in your Johto regions While I may not like as much as the other two, I still can’t help but respect Meganium for all of those qualifies it shows 99. Pyroar Music= Pokemon Kalos Gym Introducing the first new Kalos Pokemon to this list of a mere roster of 69. Say Hello to Pyroar Hello Pyroar is the first of many fire types to be on this list in addition to the first Kalos Pokemon and the first normal type. One reason to add Pyroar is that it combines one of my least and favorite type in the Pokemon Universe and it and it’s prevolved form Litleo are the only dual fire and normal type Pokemon Now as anyone can guess it looks like a lion and you’ll be right. Pyroars live in packs. They are male dominated with the determining factor of the leader being the one with the largest mane of fire so I can only presume Mufasa became the king of the Pridelands because his mane was larger than his little brother. The females on the other hand are very protective towards through cubs and unlike the male one that can be distinguished by them having a long, gold and red lock of hair to the point that if anyone touches threatens their cubs they will burn the ones threatening their cubs with their fire breath which surpassed 10000 degress Fahrenheit. The lesson here is never threaten a mother’s young ones. In battle they surprisingly don’t excel in physical attack like one would expect though if they have their hidden ability Moxie that can change, no they act as special sweepers with a base special attack of 109 and speed of 106. In fact Pyroar’s base stat total is 507 the only pokemon to have this. In order to create a good Pyroar, you will need to get Tms for the job since Pyroar can only learn normal, fire and dark types moves by Level up though Fire Blast and Hyper Voice are good uses for a attackmove pool and having at least one roar move could work too. Be it Roar or it’s signature move Noble Roar which lowers the target's Attack and Special Attack by one stage. The other move is your choice Apart from that, the only other reason it’s here is that you can find one early on which is unique for fire types I noticed and use it as your Kalos Fire pokemon unless you started with Fennkin or want to use Talonflame. 98. Dodorio Music= Bicycle Okay Gen 1 onners, it’s time to bring a pokemon here that you know back from the beginning. And it’s a flying pokemon which one is it Pidgeot?, No Fearow?, No Dodorio?, Yes Dodrio to me is the best normal/flying pokemon in Kanto and one of the best in general due it’s being a powerful psyhical attacker and being an agile pokemon with base stats in 110 and 100 respectively. Dodrio’s appearance is that of a a large, wingless (though it can still Learn Fly for some reason), three-headed Pokémon. All 3 of it’s heads have V-shaped crests which are based off cassowaries. and their own personality to boot making it a split personality Pokémon. The feet of a Dodrio are that of tetrapods, which include all land-living vertebrates, such as frogs, turtles, hawks, and lions. Making Dodorio look a bit like a flightless hawk thought it has more in common with ostriches , Moa, and the Emu, another flightless bird. Dodrio is here because I loved using him in Gen 1, considering his high speed and attack which played a role in battles which would guarantee quick kills with the critical hit ratio being based on speed a bit and Drill Peck being a move with a high chance of a critical hit. In Gen 3, they gave it Early Bird which cut Sleeping time by 50% making sleep attacks less effective on it and in Gen 5 having the hidden abilitiy Tangled Feet also helped as it became more evasive whenever someone used Confuse Ray. Take that you evil Golbats and Zubats. With all these positive appraisals to say about Dodorio and the fact it stayed as the best normal/flying type to have until Staraptor in Gen 4. Dodrio is a pokemon to take into battle if you’re looking for a speedy hard hitting psyhical attacker 97. Castform Music=Fortree City Coming in for the first entry for Generation III is Castform What, He's an Insane Fool Now hold on, I included this gimmick Pokemon here because it's a interesting one. Castform is one of the few Pokemon in the roster that was actually made by humans, with the intention to experiment with weather forecasting and mapulation. I guess The researchers didn't learn from the experiment with Mewtwo back in Cinnabar Castform's main color is a cloudy white. Around its eyes is white and in the shape of a mask. Castform is able to change forms according to the weather. It has a rain, sun and snow form. The rest of its body is a plain gray color. Castform resembles a living cloud and acts like weather in general, but it may also be based on a weather balloon. It is similar in both concept and design to a teru teru bōzu, a Japanese charm doll used to wish for good weather. Its forms and their types may have originated from the English saying "rain, hail, or shine. It's stats are pretty weak with a base 70 each making not a pokemon you want to unless you like to experiment. What it makes unique to me is Castform's Abiliy it has the ability to change forms and types depending on the current weather where you can turn Castform into a water, fire and ice type something I've only seen a few times in Pokemon and the only case to me where you don't need some way in hidden events to do. and having a wide variety of moves at it's disposal certainly helps here too to use in weather come rain, sun or hail. With A Unique idea, and an interesting orgin Castform takes number 97 on this list 96. Brozong Music= Steel Cave Starting off Gen 4 Pokemon is the Steel/Psychic Type Brozong Brozong is a seriously defensive Pokemon in both stats just like Meganium, but what makes rank slightly higher is the dual typing of Steel/Psychic. Though it also has a base speed total of 33 making it slow which actually works for it with Gyro Ball being one of it's moves and being the same type certainly works. Bronzong was based on a dotaku, a Japanese Bell which was theorized to have been used for prayers with the intent of having good harvests. it's face resembles a Tolem Pole design with two arms out of it's sides while maintain ing the appearance the bell. Bronzong can also summon rain clouds which gave Brozong the reptition of the "bringer of plentiful harvests". So praying to a Bronzong helps with crop growth, Let me try!. Brozong?, please give this garden bountiful rain for tomatos. What do you know it worked Now to more game stastics, Now Brozong has two abilties which work well for it in Gen 4 and Gen 5 espically as at the time, only Ground and Fire could defeat it and with Leviate/Heat Proof as Abilties it would nullfy one of the two abilties. And then Gen 6 came along and gave it two more weaknesses. Anyone who played Diamond and Pearl proably knew how frustating it was to fight Lucien and His Brozong His Bronzong in Diamond and Pearl has "Levitate", meaning your Ground-types won't help you, meaning its only weakness is Fire. Oh, and it can throw Earthquake at you too. It doesn't help that your have TWO Fire-type options and one sucks within Diamond/Pearl...and one of them, Infernape, is weak to Psychic attacks. So you had to use them, or be lucky to defeat this pain in the ass. Fortunatly in Plantium it was demoted from his main pokemon in favor of Gallade. Due to a fascianating orgin, a good typing and design, Brozong made it to this list. 95. Psyduck Music= Seaform Islands Another Gen 1 Pokemon and it's time for the first water Pokemon on the list. Psyduck is one of those pokemon that made on to the list that isn't evolved and/or for nostalgic reasons. Psyduck resemblance is that of a duck or bipedal platypus. It has Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands. Psyduck is constantly stunned by the headaches it has and has an inability to think clearly, and tries to calm its headache by standing still. It makes so much sense now However, when Psyduck gets a massive headache , it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers which match that of sleepers. Hell Psyduck's name orgin combines psychic and duck, however despite this power, Psyduck can't recall these episodes. And yet it couldn't learn Psychic until Gen 4 What brought him here, was the anime. Misty's Psyduck which was my favorite pokemon in the orginial anime with a lot of personaliy and how it annoyed Misty whenever he popped out of her balls. Misty's Psyduck is silly, dopey, happy and astounding powerful when given a massive headache. Like me except I'm not dopey and I don't get bad headaches, Psyduck's massive power first was shownin the Ninja Thon and got more glimpses of it, most notably when it defeated Ash in The Whirl Pool Cup in one of his stupider moments of the Orginial Series. What A Smart Kid, Misty has also resorted with violence with Psyduck, such as when she suggested she smash a bike on Psyduck's head in order to activate its psychic powers. Psyduck is mostly here for Nostalgia and I will always remember Psyduck for his personality no matter how long the series gets 94. Glalie Music= Snowpoint City Coming at #94 is the first Ice Type Pokemon on the list Glalie. Glalie may look merely like a levitating face with black horns coming out from the top resembling a soccer ball somehow. Pokemon Ruby. Glalie is also one of the most scary ice types out as it’s pokedex entries say that Glaie can control Ice and has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires as a way to prevent it’s prey from escaping. “shudder” You better hope you’re not it’s prey or there is no escape for you. Mr.Freeze would love to have a Glalie as a minion It gets better in ORAS Glalie was given a mega Evolution which really doesn’t look too different from it’s actual look but it gets a new ability Refrigerate: which the power of Normal-type moves by 30%. It then changes those moves to Ice-type. This makes it the absolute best user of Explosion with is off the charts in terms of power and if it hits anything weak to ice with it YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD In the anime Glalie was caught as a Snorunt by Ash which had a gag of freezing Ash accidentally with Ice Beam I Was Frozen Today, Freeze Well I just had to do that, Snorunt eventually evolved into Glalie after mastering Ice Beam against Team Rocket and became one of Ash’s best Hoenn Pokemon. Why is it even higher, because it’s overshadowed by Froslass, and it didn’t have too many appearnces in the anime. Regardless he’s a favorite of mine. 93. Sudowoodo Music = Wild Pokemon (Johto) What is this a tree, this thing is blocking our way. Let’s spray with it our water bottle. Oh my it’s a pokemon. Could have fooled me Next up is the tree like pokemon from Generation II Sudowoodo. Despite its appearance, Sudowoodo's composition is closer to a rock than a plant. Sudowoodo disguises itself as a tree and stands along paths to avoid being attacked which is proably done to troll people and it works unless it’s winter or if it’s raining due to it’s hate of water. Sudowoddo was a regular part of my Gen 2 teams and it served a very good purpose too not having the 4x weakness that Golem and Rhydon had to Grass and Water. Being a pure rock pokemon. Sudowoodo is also a rather verstatile Pokemon learning fighting types attack like Low Kick and Hammer Arm, Ground types like Earthquake, and Wood Hammer. In Gen 4 it gained a pre evolution in Bonsly a pokemon I find cute and it evolves when it learns to mimic others. Sudowoodo also has two helpful abilities which help withstand recoil moves like Double Edge and Sturdy which allows it to survive super effective attacks another turn. In the anime Brock owned a Sudowoodo which he got as a Bonsly which tackled him whenever Brock got his sex drive in. Brock hits on someone Dumb move Brock Bonsly eventually evolved into a Sudowoodo when defending Brock from Team Rocket and maintained it’s loyalty to Brock and the rest is history. And one more funny fact, Sudowoddo weighs just as much as the player character 92. Avalugg Music = Snow City (Kalos) Time for an another Gen 6 entry and this time it’s Avalugg, the most defensive and heaviest Ice type thus far in the roster. Which evolves from the equivalent of a freezie in Mario Bergmite. Avalugg is proably one of the most badass Ice types in appearance due it’s massive with three cracks, a stubby tail and having spikes underneath it’s toes like wearing cleats. This massive ice titan also has great abiltiies. It’s frist is Own Tempo which says screw you to confusion which will work against those Zubat and Golbats and it’s second is Ice Body allowing to heal itself in a hail storm. The preferred one in my opinon is Own Tempo It’s appearance is based on a tabular iceberg or a stalactite and likened to an aircraft carrier which in it’s self could be an allusion to Project Habakkuk, a plan conceived by the Allies in World War II to build an aircraft carrier from pykrete, a combination of ice and wood pulp. Which I consider one of Pokemon’s coolest concepts. No Pun Intended 91. Beautifly Music = Route 101 Time for another cute pokemon and what is this time A Beautiful Butterfly That’s right Brad Doriff and that beautiful butterfly is Beautifly. Beautifly is the first Bug Type but not the last and the only early bug type obtainable to be on the list. While Butterfree is based on the Black-veined White butterfly. Beautifly appears to be based on the swallowtail butterfly while its Shiny coloration may be based on the eastern tiger swallowtail's. It may not be as usable of Butterfree, I just like it better despite it’s lack of condition moves and special abilties which up accuracy. It’s also may look cute but it’s one aggressive pokemon as it uses its long thin mouth to jab at foes when it attacks or if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. It will drain the body fluids of its prey. Beautifly lives in forests. Think of Cell’s way of absorbing people into his tail but from something cuter I also like it because it’s rarer than Dustox since Wurmple tends to evolve rather randomly as explained by Chuggaconroy. Listen here Chuggconroy In the anime it was owned by May who caught as a Wurmple just like Jessie, rather ironically May’s Wurmple was the more mischevious and lazy of the two as Jessie’s was well-behaved Wurmple. When it evolved to both its latter stages, however, it became more calm and mellow. As a Beautifly, it often likes to sit atop May's head, like Pikachu and later Aipom on Ash’s shoulders. With it’s cute but deceiving appearance and higher rarity Beautifly deserves a spot on this list Category:Blog posts